Kitten Eyes
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: She knew it was only an experiment but she couldn't help but wish it had been more...Tesra/OC Szayel/OC in the end a little bit of Tesra/?  *Note* Cammy's first fiction!
1. Experiment

DISCLAIMER: Cammy: I own Szayel ;D  
>Deidra: Quit being ridiculous…what the hell am I doing in here?<br>Cammy: Cause I wrote you in.  
>Deidra: Well write me out<br>Szayel: Then the story loses its appeal *winks*  
>Deidra: *glares* Get lost Pinky<br>while those two argue over their marital problems I'll confess: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Yay for self-insert disclaimers…Deidra is gonna kill me if she reads it….she hates anime xD

|\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\/|

Angel Valeria Harribel gave one last moan that crescendoed into a scream and collapsed on the bed exhausted, Szayel Aporro Granz fell next to her both were breathing heavily, legs entangled.

Angel had agreed to help him with an experiment when he had approached her and asked. She wasn't disappointed with the way it turned out. Szayel's experiment was whether Hollows feel the same sexual pleasure as humans.

If the way the night had gone was any indication than Szayel's hypothesis (that Hollows experience the same if not more) was very, very correct. Szayel got up to write down his findings and Angel felt a pain in her chest.

Sure, she knew it was only an experiment but as she got up and slowly and shakily got dressed she wished that it had been something more. Tears threatened to spill over so she hastily zipped up her shirt.

She rushed past Szayel who looked up "is everything alright Angel?" he asked and at the sound of his voice, the voice that was so encouraging and eased all her fears at having sex for the first time the dam broke.

Szayel got up and went to her but she pushed him away "I'm sorry" she whispered "I know it was only an experiment" and with that she dashed out of his room and down the hall allowing the tears to fall freely.

She got back to her sister's rooms rather quickly. When Tier Harribel caught sight of her little sister's tear-stained face and disheveled appearance she pulled her in for a hug "men are scum" Tier whispered to her and Angel could only nod in agreement.

After her departure, Szayel was left standing, arm outstretched and for the first time in his death he felt confused.


	2. Avoidance

Chapter 2

Angel avoided Szayel for the next couple of weeks and in that time frame grew very close to another fraccion named Tesra Lindocruz. Tesra could make her laugh and his gentleness and solicitousness was a change from most Arrancar she encountered.

After awhile, Szayel and the night they spent together was pushed to the back of her mind, always there, always hurting but Angel learned to avoid it and channel her energy in the budding relationship with the blonde fraccion.

Another few weeks passed and Angel had long ago quit avoiding Szayel but she hadn't seen him once. One day she and Tesra were sitting on the roof watching their fellow Arrancar going in and out of the building.

"Hey Angel?" Tesra said looking at the redhead next to him. She tilted her head to the side "yeah?" Tesra swallowed "I know this is difficult for Arrancar like us but…I think I really like you" he fidgeted and Angel beamed "well thanks…I like you too"

Tesra shook his head "no you're not getting what I mean" Angel looked at him confused "I mean I really, really like you…like more than a friend" he cleared his throat and looked away.

Angel's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she blushed "well I really like you too" Tesra smiled brilliantly "really?" he all but squeaked and Angel laughed "really" she said taking his hand.

That was when the metaphorical shit hit the metaphorical fan.


	3. Shock

Chapter 3

The other Arrancar were happy for the two…all but one. Szayel Aporro Granz thought he understood why Angel rushed out of his room crying that night and he mentally kicked himself for not telling her the truth.

He realized the redheaded fraccion was avoiding him and he didn't blame her. For once Szayel Aporro Granz knew he, the perfect being, had made an imperfect mistake.

The biggest and nastiest shock for the pink-haired scientist came one day when he wandered into the common room Aizen-sama had built to foster healthy relationships between the Arrancar. Szayel never used it preferring the solitude of his lab. Really only the fraccions used it but every now and then you'd find Neliel Tu Odelschwank sitting on the couch reading, or Coyote Starrk sleeping in the corner.

On this particular day the common room was filled with fraccions plus the sleeping Starrk, Nnoitra and Grimmjow watching a cheesy horror movie, laughing about the stupid effects and Neliel telling them to keep it down.

The fraccions formed their own sort of group and they were sitting on a separate couch chatting. Szayel wasn't entirely sure about why he happened to go there that day but he was now pretty sure someone out there hated him because the minute he walked in who should he see but Angel Harribel…curled up on the lap of another fraccion, hands intertwined.

Said other fraccion looked like he was enjoying himself and Szayel hated it. The minute he walked in it was as if some unseen force caused Angel to look up at that split second. Amber meet green and a look of something…sadness maybe?...flashed across her face.

Also at that moment, the blonde fraccion she was so lovey-dovey with asked her a question. She glanced at Szayel one more time before looking into the one visible eye of the other fraccion. She thought, nodded and he kissed her on the temple sending a light flush to her skin.

Szayel whirled around and left the room not noticing the pair of green eyes sadly watching his retreating form.


	4. Hurt

Chapter 4

Angel thought that she had forgotten about the heartbreaking feeling she got when she encountered Szayel until that day. She was perfectly content sitting in Tesra's lap listening to the other fraccions tell stories until Szayel walked in.

It was easy to tell that he was unhappy about something and when he met her eyes she felt the familiar ache return.

_Angel you're an idiot _she chastised herself that night _you have an incredibly sweet and gentle young man. Forget your feelings about Szayel it was only an experiment. _Despite telling herself that there was still this feeling in the pit of her stomach that refused to listen.

That night, Angel was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. _Who the hell could that be? _Angel wondered going over to the door since her counterparts, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sun-Sung were all asleep.

She threw it open and immediately a blush colored her face as she quickly tried to shut the door "I just want to talk to you" Szayel said grabbing her wrist and wedging his foot in the door "guess what? Feeling's not mutual" she said trying to cover the hurt and the tingles running up her spine at the contact "about the experiment…" her green eyes narrowed "I hope it turned out good because I regret ever agreeing to help" she hissed twisting out of his grasp

Szayel pulled back, shocked and hurt as Angel slammed the door. Sliding down she buried her head in her knees, why was this was so hard? He used her for an experiment and she agreed. Despite what she might have said she didn't regret it.

Szayel stood still for what felt like hours. Did she really regret sleeping with him? The hurt registered in his eyes as he turned.

"Is everything alright Szayel-sama?" Szayel looked towards the voice, when he saw who it was his eyes narrowed and hatred wrenched his gut "fine" he said coolly brushing rudely past the blonde fraccion.

Tesra stared after Szayel knowing something was going on. Tesra had heard enough to know that they were both hurt-Angel had told him about the experiment-and that what Angel had said was probably out of hurt. He sighed and shook his head, even as Hollows this drama is still here.

Tesra retreated to his room. He passed his Nnoitra-sama's room and couldn't resist peeking in. His sleeping master looked so peaceful, it tugged in his stomach but he pulled his head out and went to his room…little did he know Nnoitra wasn't asleep.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5

Angel was leaning against Tesra and it was an oddly subdued night. Tesra idly toyed with her hair "you still have feelings for him don't you?" Angel looked up into Tesra's soft brown eye. She had told him about Szayel's experiment.

She could lie but she wouldn't do that to the one who had loved her unconditionally "yes…I do" she sighed closing her eyes "I do but I let my emotions get the best of me. It was only an experiment and the emotions have no foundation"

Tesra nodded "what would you think of me if I told you I too had feelings for someone else?" he asked and Angel wondered what he was driving at "I wouldn't blame you" she said toying with their interlinked hands "do you?" she looked up at him.

Tesra studied her face gently brushing a strand of hair out of it "I do but I don't think he feels the same way" that made Angel sit up "he?" she queried and Tesra nodded red to the face "don't tell anyone please" he pleaded "of course not" Angel cried "I would never…who is it?"

Tesra sighed "Nnoitra-sama" he whispered and Angel heard the longing in his voice. Angel leaned against him again "have you always had these feelings?" she rested her head on his lap looking straight up at him. Tesra nodded "ever since I became his fraccion. I tried my best to deny it but…" he trailed off absently stroking her hair.

"But the feelings got the best of you" she finished and he nodded. They were silent "so where does that leave us?" she whispered and Tesra sighed "I don't know" he said gazing at the moon.

Angel smiled "Nnoitra shares your feelings" she said and Tesra's eyes widened "how do you know?" Angel giggled "haven't you seen him glaring at us when we're together?" Tesra nodded "yeah but I always assumed it was just because he hated me"

Angel shook her head "I read his journal" she blushed as Tesra raised an eyebrow "don't ask" he simply shook his head and kissed her on the forehead "I'm going to confess" he said "Angel you've given me courage" Angel reached up to brush her thumb across the turquoise mark across his cheek "go get him" she sat up.

Tesra pressed one last kiss on her lips and stood up "we'll be the best of friends" he smiled and Angel nodded "now go tell Szayel how YOU feel" Angel shook her head "I know he doesn't feel the same way" she said but Tesra was already gone.

"Might I enquire how you know that for a fact?" an articulate voice cut in and Angel froze.


	6. Love

Chapter 6  
>Angel turned her gaze upwards. Sure enough, there stood Szayel Aporro Granz leaning against a pillar. She turned a dark shade of crimson "I…well…how long have you been standing there?" she said flustered.<p>

"Long enough" he began walking towards her "do you really think it was just an experiment?" he asked kneeling down only centimeters away and tilting her chin up. Shivers went through her body at his touch…this was bad.

She tried to pull away but he held her chin in a firm but gentle grip. "Do you really think it was just an experiment?" he repeated his question. Angel looked away tears threatening to fall again, why did he have to make it so hard?

Angel nodded and Szayel closed his eyes. Angel took the chance to stand up. She knew she had to make a run for it, she wouldn't…no couldn't cry in front of him. She turned to run but he was faster. Grabbing her wrist gently he forced her to turn around. She fought the tears but at his gentle touch they spilled over.

Szayel hated himself for making her cry like this. He watched her wide kitten eyes fill with tears and he knew she was trying to hold them back but it was futile. Szayel lifted a gloved hand to her face and brushed away the tears. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, she couldn't help it.

"Don't cry Angel" he whispered pulling her to him. He held her tightly, like he would lose her if he didn't. She clung to him and tried to fight back the tears "it wasn't just an experiment" he whispered finally telling her the truth "it was an excuse"

Angel looked up at him confused "it was an excuse to get you to sleep with me" he confessed "to tell you the absolute truth I've been interested in you for a while now…well I suppose you could say 'I love you' if that were in the vocabulary of normal Hollows. I tried devising different plans to get you to show interest in me" Angel was silent for a moment.

"So you're saying you've loved me all this time?" she asked quietly and Szayel nodded "all this time and more" he responded tilting her chin up "now don't cry anymore" his voice took on a quiet, authoritarian tone "I don't like seeing those kitten eyes fill with tears angel" Angel nodded and tried to wipe them away.

Szayel decided to take action. He pressed his lips to hers making her whimper in pleasure at the contact. It was an explosion of electricity, so much more than when they spent that night together. It was as though they were connecting on a higher plane.

He deepened the kiss pulling her upwards a little. Angel stood on the tip of her toes. Four inches is a big deal when you're trying to kiss. He tangled his fingers in her long red hair flowing past her waist at the angle her head was tilted.

Eventually they broke the kiss when both of them ran out of air. Szayel gently rested his forehead against hers. For once in his life…and death…that lonely void he had been trying to fill was sealed simply by looking into the soft green eyes of the woman he had come to love.


	7. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE :D_

Tesra raced through the building to his master's rooms. Skidding to a halt he knocked hesitantly, not even sure what he was going to say. The door opened and his heart sped up at the tall, lanky frame of his Nnoitra-sama. "What do ya want?" he spat coldly "I told ya not ta bother me"

Tesra took a deep breath and pictured Angel's green eyes expressing confidence "NnoitrasamaIloveyou andIalwayshave" he said in one breath, eyes shut and fists clenched in apprehension.

It was silent and Tesra prayed he hadn't just made a mistake. He felt himself being picked up by the collar and thought _oh shi-_ when a pair of cool lips pressed against his. Tesra snapped open his eye in surprise as Nnoitra broke the kiss dropping Tesra on the ground.

"I know" was all he said pulling the young blonde fraccion in and closing the door.

|\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\|

A/N Soo that's that…probably one of my favorites just cause it ends happy for everyone. Every time I try to write Tesra-Angel-Szayel fics I can never decide whether I want Angel to end up with Szayel or Tesra and how it'll end for whichever one she doesn't end up with…cause I like it when there are happy endings :D although Szayel is kind of OC

Lots of loves and credit to my big sister DeiDei for proof-reading and correcting my spelling errors and posting it online for me even though she hates anime :D

(P.S. She is Angel but she doesn't know it)


End file.
